Clockwork Song
by Zenmaijikake
Summary: The year is 1887. Macha Cantrell, an orphan girl from England, comes across a house that may hold more secrets than it looks. Like the mysterious servant woman, Botte Butler. YURI. Partially got the idea will listening to the song, Cappricio Farce.


CHAPTER 1

Young Macha Cantrell ran through town. It was raining quite hard that night, and she was soaked. After running for a few minutes, she stopped to catch her breath.

"Phew. I went farther than I thought." she said looking up at the street sign 'NW Swither's ST'. She had thought it would at least take ten minutes to reach it. She had gotten there in six. Thnder and lightning startled her and she jumped. "The storm's gettin' worse, yes it is." she said while blocking rain from her face.

"Hey! You there!" she turned around and saw a police officer, well, she could see his badge, heading toward her.

"Yes sir?" she asked, but her voice was blocked by a clash of thunder.

"What are you doing in such weather? How old are you, 10? Your parents must be worried 'bout you." he yelled over the sound of the storm. Macha was actually 15. She had just been short for her age, only reaching five feet and one half inch.

"I'm fine, thank you sir. My mum and pa won't be worried 'bout me. I don't have any, for that matter." she announced.

"Do you want to come down to the station?" he asked. She knew better, he probably thought she was a run away, or she would be sent to an orphanage at the very least. She smiled and looked back at the man.

"No thank you." she said, and ran away, leaving the police man dumbfounded. The storm was getting worse, the rain had been coming down harder. She realized this probably wasn't a normal storm. It was most likely a hurricane or a typhoon. The street lights were fading and were going out because of the wind and rain put out the small flames. A newspaper flew into her face. She immidiatly pulled it off her face and read the date; October 7th, 1887. It didn't seem that long ago but her parents were reported missing a month and two days before. The headline was impossible to read, for the rain had washed it off. The wind pulled it out of her hand, and it fell to the ground, only to be lifted up again. She stared at it until it was several feet away. Then she kept walking. She came to an intersection, and turned right on Jameson ST.

TTT

Macha noticed all the houses had turned their lights on again. The rain ahd stopped, but the clouds remained. She was very sleepy, and it took every bit of power in her to stay awake. What time was it? She thought. She looked for a clock, but couldn't find one. But she did notice more people walking around, and a few carriages or so. She came across some street children talking to eachother. She walked over to them, she was one herself.

"Oi, what's the talk?" Macha asked them. They looked at her suspiciously.

"Hm, ne'er seen ye 'round before." a boy with freckles all over his face said.

"I'm a wanderer. I've treveled longer than you ever will." she replied.

"You're really dirty! Why're ye wearin' men's clothing?" one of the younger children commented. The truth was, Macha hadn't washed in weeks. She had kept a job by dressing as pretending to be a boy and working the railroad. She always got dirty from the smoke the train made. She had kept her hair (which was quite troublesome, her hair was very long) in her hat and put on a dusty old trench coat to cover her chest over a dirty pair of overalls that were a little big on her. Macha chose to ignore the comments.

"What's the talk?" she asked again.

"We were talkin' 'bout the creepy judge's mansion before ye showed up." an older explained.

"What might that be?" Macha asked curiously.

"A creepy old house in the woods. The Master of the Court used to live there, but now it seems empty. People go into the woods and never return. Johnny Boy said that he saw someone gettin' buried in the back graveyard."

"Hm. Sounds interesting, yes it does. Well, I'll see you all later then!" she said, then left towards the woods.

"That's the end of 'er." one of the younger boys said.

"Agreed."

TTT

Macha spotted a gate up ahead. She stopped to catch her breath for a minute. she had not known what ahd drawn her there, even after the children had said no one has ever returned. But, there was just soething about that place that went off in her mind. After a minute or two, she stood back up again, and started walking towards the gate. Over it, she could see a graveyard with many headstones, all cracked and old.

"Well what have we here?" Macha's eyes widened and she turned around to see two young girls.

"Did we frighten you?" they laughed.

"Ah... Ahhh..." Macha subconsiously backed away from the two, only to bump into somebody else. She turned around even more frightened and saw a woman with a huge smile across her face.

"Well, how nice. We have company~" she said in a sing-song voice that made chills go down Machas spine. "Who might you be, young lady?"

"I... I am... Macha Cantrell..." she managed to stutter out.

"What a cute name for a cute girl~" the woman cooed. Macha backed away, about to make a run for it.

"Don't go yet big sis!" one of the young girls said to her with an ominous smile.

"Eh?" Macha didn't know what they were going to do to her. Were they going to kill her? Kidnap her? Macha gulped.

"My, my. What do you think you're doing?" Macha looked and saw a woman. She had cold eyes that could possibly freeze air itself. The woman had somewhat of a manly figure though. She was quite tall and had no breasts what so ever. If it wasn't for the woman's voice, Macha would of thought she was a man. The womans gaze fixed on Macha, making her gulp.

"Ms. Butcher, would you refrain from... Consuming... so many people? The police may get suspicious and come sneaking here like dogs. We don't need the Queen's army at our doorstep." the woman pushed up her glasses.

"But I'm hungry. You have no sympathy for an old woman like me?" the so called 'Ms. Butcher' said. "For being a servant, you have quite a toungue, Botte. And can't I just have this one? She's seen far too much..."

"No is no, Ms. Butcher. We do not need to soil the Forcetier name. My master would be quite upset."

"Why listen to her? She's a little brat!"

"If you wish to continue living here, I suggest you keep your mouth shut and do not discuss this again. Am I clear?"

"... Fine, Botte." Ms. Butcher laughed, "You're quite convincing, aren't you?" then Botte looked over at Macha.

"Girl. Come here." Botte said, and Macha slowly walked over to her. She didn't know why she was walking over to this strange and evil looking woman. Macha's legs weren't listening to what her brain was saying. Her mind was saying 'run away!' She stopped in front of Botte. The servant woman bowed and said-

"My name is Botte Butler. I am in your service until my master finds something to do with you. Macha blinked in suprise.

"All... right..." she reluctently agreed.

"You have got to be kidding." she heard Ms. Butcher say to herself.

"That woman there is Ms. Mahila Butcher. She is in charge of the Graveyard and keeps out tresspassers. Though, in a very... disgusting way." Botte scoffed. Macha heard Mahila make a 'hmmph' sound. "and those are her two 'followers', Ms. Lotte and Luca Pierce. Now come Miss."

"My name is Macha Cantrell."

"... Come along and don't be slow Ms. Cantrell." Botte said, starting to walk away.

"Yes Ms. Butler!" Macha said, jogging to catch up. Leaving the three others behind.

"What'll master do to 'er boss?" Lotte asked.

"Will she kill 'er?" Luca wondered. Mahila smirked.

"Probably. The death penalty is given often by you know who~" and the woman laughed.

X...X


End file.
